The present invention relates to a method and a device for managing the slot parking of motorized vehicles such as automobiles, robots and motorized trucks, the wheel or wheels of a common axle of which can be locked.
It will find its application on public roads and private parking lots for the slot parking of vehicles and on production sites of companies for the parking of vehicles which serve for example for the packaging of products. It will also be implemented by automobile manufacturers, and manufacturers of robots and motorized trucks.